Miénteme
by Alexis Gray
Summary: La vida de Yui Funami no es sencilla, un pasado oscuro que la ha marcado con heridas que no cicatrizan y un presente con secretos tan terribles que destruirían su imagen de niña responsable y seria... aunque Funami ya no es solo una niña. ¿Podrá mantenerse imperturbable ante la inquisitiva e imprudente Toshino Kyoko?


_Hola a todos, mi ultima actualización por hoy es esta...bueno no iba a publicar esto hasta terminar con Shadows, pero no pude evitarlo. Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de este fic...Bueno esta historia va a ser bastante diferente de lo que suelo escribir está en rated T por temas delicados y en un futuro próximo escenas subidas de tono. Este prólogo es algo triste, sin embargo el resto del fic no es así, es solo una introducción que va a explicar muchas actitudes de Yui en los siguientes capítulos._

_No tengo mucho que decir por ahora... así que ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

"_Miénteme, mírame a los ojos, toma mi mano y dime que no me amas. Luego déjame sola y vete sin mirar atrás. Entonces yo sonreiré mientras las lágrimas caen sin permiso por mis mejillas y fingiré que te creo. Pensé que lo más doloroso sería renunciar a ella, pero me equivoque. Fue peor verla renunciar a mí."_

Prólogo

La primera vez que Yui Funami fue traicionada tenía siete años, su abuela había ido a quedarse una temporada en casa y ella estaba supremamente emocionada, sus padres le explicaron que era porque la anciana se sentía muy sola en casa y Yui tenía que ser muy dulce y delicada con ella.

Por supuesto Yui accedió y a pesar de que se sorprendió al ver a su abuela con un gorro azul de lana y sin cabello, pensó que su abuela se veía adorable así. Estuvo cada día con ella, cada fin de semana disfrutaba yendo al parque con su abuela y con Kyoko, siempre tomaban un helado mientras escuchaban atentamente a la anciana relatar historias de alguna época pasada. Después jugaban un rato y luego volvían a casa, Yui acompañaba a Kyoko a su casa y volvía corriendo lo más rápido posible solo para ver la sonrisa amplia adornando el rostro arrugado y cansado de su abuela, luego jugar naipes o ajedrez con ella hasta que su madre le besara la cabeza y la mandara a dormir.

Las dudas finalmente la obligaron a preguntarle a su abuela que pasaba, sabía que sus padres jamás le dirían la verdad, pero ella estaba cansada de fingir no escuchar las discusiones entre sus padres cada noche.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien"

Susurró su abuela con cariño antes de besarle la cabeza y arroparla. Yui rogó porque su abuela le leyera un cuento. "El ruiseñor y la rosa" de Oscar Wilde fue el relato esa noche, su abuela se encargó en limpiar las lágrimas que se le escaparon al escuchar el final del cuento.

"Nunca me voy a enamorar, no quiero que un ruiseñor muera por mi culpa."

Aseguró Yui antes de que su abuela le sonriera y negara con la cabeza antes de cantarle para que Yui pudiera dormir. Esa noche soñó que estaba en un jardín con rosas sentada en una banca con Kyoko, sus padres y su abuela estaban sentados en el prado mientras que todos reían felices y varios ruiseñores cantaban y volaban alegremente.

Al día siguiente Yui llego del colegio y le sorprendió no escuchar a Edith Piaf resonando a todo volumen por la casa como de costumbre, su abuela amaba la forma en la que esa artista cantaba y ella lloraba conmovida cuando su abuela le traducía las canciones, era cierto que Yui era muy madura para su edad pero cuando lloraba a la única persona que le permitía consolarla era a su abuela.

Al llegar a la habitación de su abuela la vio recostada en la cama, más pálida que de costumbre y con sus hermosos orbes verdes mirando a la nada, la llamó preocupada y ella sonrió al verla, le pidió que encendiera su tocadiscos y se recostara con ella, esa tarde mientras los rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas de la habitación hablaron de tanto y a la vez de nada. A las seis de la tarde su abuela le sonrió emocionada al ver el sol escondiéndose en el firmamento y le besó la frente mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Yui no entendía que pasaba y se asustó cuando escucho el pitido de unas máquinas extrañas empezó a irrumpir con la tranquilidad del ambiente, su abuela la abrazó y le susurró en el oído una frase que nunca olvidó antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Los enfermeros que estaban al cuidado de su abuela llegaron a la habitación y la obligaron a salir, mientras sus padres hablaban con los enfermeros a base de susurros, ella se sentó en el sillón favorito de su abuela mientras que aquella frase se repetía en su cabeza sin descanso.

"El amor y la felicidad se muestran de las formas más inesperadas. No lo busques, deja que te encuentre."

No estuvo realmente consciente de como todo continuaba, recordaba algunos momentos del funeral de su abuela, el dolor en los ojos de su madre, lo patética que se veía cuando en el espejo Yui veía su reflejo sin reconocerse en lo absoluto, con el cabello opaco, la piel extremadamente pálida, los labios resecos y los ojos sin vida enmarcados por unas notorias ojeras, con una expresión de melancolía y un vacío constante en su pecho, tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue. Su padre le prohibió hablar de su abuela para no ver a su madre triste. Se acabaron las tardes de juegos en el parque, las anécdotas acerca de su difunto abuelo, los postres con los que su abuela la consentía, tampoco volvió a leer cuentos de Oscar Wilde ni a escuchar a Edith Piaf inundar la casa con su voz en el tocadiscos de su abuela, todo eso desapareció al igual que la Yui que todos conocían.

Ni si quiera Kyoko logro hacer que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro, aunque a veces cuando bajaba la guardia Yui se descubría siendo consolada por los brazos de su mejor amiga quien le sonreía con adoración. Otras veces cuando Kyoko le besaba la mejilla tímidamente mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro infantil, Yui pensaba que tal vez su abuela no le había mentido del todo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella volvería a ser feliz.

* * *

Dos años después las cosas habían mejorado para Yui, había sido a base de abrazos de su padre, caricias de su madre, de palabras de aliento de Akari y besos torpes de su mejor amiga, que Yui parecía volver a ser la de antes, nadie nunca la había visto llorar pero la melancolía en la mirada de la chica no dejaba dudas de lo infeliz que se sentía desde aquel desafortunado momento.

"Las cosas van a mejorar, no te preocupes Yui-chan"

Era la frase favorita de Akari, quien trataba de animar a su amiga cada vez que podía, un pequeño dulce, una nota expresando lo feliz que era la pelirroja gracias a Yui, era una de las tantas cosas que hacia la chica para animar a la líder del grupo. Yui cometió el error de creerle, fue engañada de nuevo, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si cada vez que Akari lo repetía le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera?

El problema era que Akari podía tener las mejores intenciones, pero no podía ver el futuro, de haber sido así las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

* * *

La tercera vez era verano y Yui disfrutaba con su padres de unas vacaciones en Hawái, el clima era casi tan perfecto como la hermosura de las playas, el sonido de las olas del mar y la brisa jugando con sus cabellos sería algo que Yui jamás olvidaría, ni tampoco los gritos de sus padres horas después de llegar al hotel tras una cena exquisita, ellos trataban inútilmente de no llamar su atención, quizá fuese culpa de las paredes por ser muy delgadas, o el ruido que producen las olas del mar que tendría que haber sido mayor, incluso podría culparse a Yui por ser más centrada que los niños de su edad y no haber desobedecido a sus padres yéndose a jugar en la arena como ella lo quería en un principio. Fuese lo que fuese nada evito que la pequeña se distrajera con el ruido que hacían sus padres en la habitación contigua y que escuchara a hurtadillas la conversación.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer Yui cuando no pudo soportar más los gritos y reproches de sus padres en la otra habitación fue tomar el celular de su padre y poner la primera canción que encontró tras haber conectado los audífonos de este, tratando así de no escuchar más como el matrimonio de sus padres se quebraba cada vez más rápido. Esa noche se quedó dormida entre lágrimas acompañada por el compás de "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven sonando tenuemente por la habitación siendo callado por el sonido de las olas del mar, y las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra su ventana.

Fue su madre quién la despertó horas después, estaba bastante oscuro y Yui no se había despertado del todo, le ardían los ojos de tanto haber llorado, su madre se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Cariño, tengo que irme llamaron de mi trabajo y no lo puedo posponer. Lamento arruinar esto, sé que este viaje te hace ilusión así que prometo que te lo compensare. Pase lo que pase recuerda cuanto te amo. Nos veremos luego."

Susurró su madre con voz suave mirándola a los ojos con una expresión melancólica que ella no supo interpretar, miró a su madre confundida y esta simplemente le sonrió con dulzura antes de arroparla y cantarle a base de susurros la misma canción que su abuela le cantaba antes de dormir mientras acariciaba su cabello hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Desde entonces Yui se reprochó noche tras noche por haberlo hecho. Está de más decir que esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre.

* * *

La cuarta vez que fue engañada fue más evidente pero no por eso menos doloroso. Tenía unos once años y su padre acababa de presentarle a una mujer pelirroja y probablemente de procedencia americana, para Yui no fue muy extraño su padre solía presentarle muchas compañeras de trabajo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Yui debió notarlo por la sonrisa entregada de su padre o por el brillo que se distinguía en su pupila cada vez que le hablaba a aquella desconocida, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba muy ocupada tratando de ocultarle a su padre un premio dorado en forma de copa que anunciaba que había ganado el primer lugar en equitación con Pierre, el caballo sangre pura regalo de su padre cuando cumplió nueve años creyendo que así su hija tendría más cosas en las que pensar que en la muerte de su abuela y que su madre los había dejado.

Yui pensó que sería lo mejor que podía hacer ya que su padre se había perdido de la competencia por asuntos del trabajo. Si ella no hubiese estado tan emocionada intentando de poner la copa dorada y brillante en la repisa de trofeos que tenía su padre en su oficina con ayuda de Kyoko, esta última no se habría tropezado con el mini bar que su padre exhibía orgulloso por haberlo ganado en una carrera de autos en la que conoció a su madre durante su juventud, ni se habría cortado con una botella de whisky que se fragmentó al caer contra el suelo.

Yui no habría salido corriendo preocupada hacia la sala buscando ayuda y no habría descubierto a su padre besando apasionadamente a esa intrusa.

El final de la velada se compuso de Kyoko tratando de no llorar mientras Yui la oía sin escucharla y lograba hacer que sus quejas parasen al besarla distraídamente en la mejilla y disculparse con la mirada perdida, estaba demasiado distraída para notar como su amiga se sonrojaba y tímidamente observaba el suelo. Al ver que los señores Toshino acababan de llegar para recoger a Kyoko del hospital supo que era el instante perfecto para que ella pudiese salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tratando de olvidar aquella escena que se quedó grabada a fuego en su cabeza y rayaba en lo absurdo.

Al llegar a casa la mujer se marchó no sin antes besar a su padre sin delicadeza y despedirse de ella con la sonrisa más falsa que Yui había visto antes de subir a un auto negro que la esperaba afuera de la residencia Funami.

Después de soportar un sermón de su padre por su irresponsabilidad y escuchar como él le explicaba que esa mujer iba a ser parte de sus vidas, Yui salió corriendo de la oficina de su padre sin querer oír más. Era la primera vez que le faltaba al respecto y sin embargo no le importó, corrió a su habitación y se encerró toda la noche mientras ahogaba sollozos con la almohada y se convencía inútilmente de que lo que le había dicho su padre era verdad, mientras recordaba a su madre cantándole aquella noche, mientras una pequeña parte de su alma se consumía, mientras "Claro de Luna" resonaba a todo volumen en su cabeza.

"Siempre serás mi prioridad, Yui" Fue lo único que Yui recordó de aquel intento de conversación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de que él había roto su promesa. Se volvió más frío y distante con ella, nunca estaba en casa y nunca conversaban, Yui supo que lo había perdido. El día que fue al aeropuerto y se despidió de su padre y su nueva madrastra, quienes iban a tomar el jet privado que su padre reservaba para sus viajes familiares antes de que su madre los dejara, para irse de luna de miel aquello se hizo más tangible. Su padre, un hombre de palabra, le había mentido. ¿Qué podía esperar ahora?

Al llegar a la residencia Funami, Yui corrió a su habitación e hizo una llamada. Una llamada que le cambio la vida. Para Yui era claro, sí su padre no la quería ella no iba a mendigar por su atención. Ese día hizo sus maletas y con ayuda de su nana se marchó de la que había sido su casa y su hogar desde que tenía memoria. Ese día y con apenas trece años de edad Yui Funami se fue a vivir sola.

Su padre ni se molestó en pedirle que volviese, a pesar de que ella iba a rechazar esa idea así se le fuese la vida en ello, pero él no lo hizo y Yui se sintió un poco más rota. Al menos él siguió pagando sus estudios y dándole una extraordinaria cuota de dinero mensual además de pagar todos sus gastos domésticos. Lástima que su padre no supiese que a ella no le importaba el dinero, solo quería volver a vivir días felices, días que se le antojaban imposibles, días de antaño que se repetían más de lo debido en su cabeza, días que ella veía cada vez más lejanos.

* * *

Se acostumbró a la soledad, a no tener alguien que se alegrara cuando ella volviese del colegio, a tener que esconderse entre las frazadas de su cama en las noches de tormenta cuando tuviera miedo, a ser autosuficiente y a sonreír de forma casi natural cuando en realidad lo único que quería era encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas mientras escuchaba de nuevo "Claro de luna", y recordaba los besos amorosos de su abuela, sus abrazos y la voz de su madre susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, rogándole al cielo que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se acostumbró porque no tuvo otra opción.

El día que Kyoko le confesó que iba a salir con Ayano, ella quiso que su mejor amiga le mintiera y le dijera que nada iba a cambiar, que la abrazara a pesar de que aquellas muestras de afecto estaban reservadas a aquella época cuando Kyoko era más frágil y tímida, a aquella época que no iba a volver jamás para desgracia de la joven Funami. Kyoko jamás hizo tal cosa.

Simplemente le pidió su apoyo y Yui en efecto se lo dio, le sonrió de forma falsa y la felicitó sin convicción esquivando el inminente abrazo de felicitación que Kyoko esperaba recibir de su parte, abrazo que nunca llegó.

Inmediatamente la mangaka notó la incomodidad no tan aparente de Yui, la conocía y sabía que aquella noticia le iba a afectar, no por las razones que ella quería y sin embargo le afectaba. Estaba segura que Yui iba a evitarla, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba sola y ella había logrado estar lo suficientemente cerca para volverse importante, no quiso decirle nada, Kyoko sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Yui se aclaró la garganta tratando de quebrantar el incómodo silencio que se había formado y se despidió de la rubia. Por suerte para ella el timbre había sonado y su próxima clase no era juntas.

"Miénteme"

Había rogado Yui cuando Kyoko le dio la noticia, ya se había acostumbrado a las mentiras, en algún momento de su vida cada una de las personas en las que confiaba la había herido y traicionado su confianza excepto Kyoko.

"Ya era hora, solo miénteme"

Vislumbro su pasado efímeramente, se vio en la sala de estar en la residencia Funami y escuchó la voz de su abuela cantándole divertida mientras bailaba con ella por toda la habitación, la risa de su madre mientras su padre trataba de hacerle cosquillas y ella corría para evitarlo, creyó ver a Akari sumándose aquel panorama y entregándole un dulce mientras repetía que todo iba a mejorar con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Podía incluso escuchar "La vie en rose" de Edith Piaf resonar de fondo a pesar de que nada de eso fuera real. Parpadeo confundida y se encontró con el rostro de Kyoko mirándola fijamente, como queriendo atravesar su alma.

En contra de todo pronóstico la rubia no le mintió, no hizo promesas en vano, simplemente se quedó allí esperando por su aprobación y por fin pudo ver un destello de la Kyoko que había sido su mejor amiga tantos años, supo que la perdería, supo que sería dejada de lado como innumerables veces lo había sido ya, y sonrió. Quería creer que ella era la única excepción.

Le dedicó a Kyoko aquella sonrisa melancólica pero genuina que la rubia estaba esperando desde el primer momento. Y antes de que se arrepintiera o que algún profesor las obligara a ir a clases, Yui se acercó a la rubia y beso su frente inspirando el aroma de su amiga de la infancia, tenía que disfrutar de ella un poco, antes de que finalmente Kyoko decidiera dejarla. Fue un beso que duro más tiempo de lo estipulado. Un beso que hizo que las piernas de Kyoko le temblaran, sus ojos se cerraran y la respiración se le cortara.

Un beso mudo que había expresado incontables verdades. Un secreto a voces que nadie se atrevía a decir, porque Yui estaba demasiado rota para amar y Kyoko era demasiado joven para entender.

Porque a sus dieciséis años de edad fue el turno de Yui para mentir y engañar, era algo que debía llevar en la sangre, era parte del linaje Funami. Estaba predestinado. Yui quería verla en el otro lado, quería no equivocarse al afirmar que Kyoko era la única excepción, quien nunca la iba abandonar, pero no podía. Yui había dejado de creer en el amor cada vez que las personas importantes para ella la habían lastimado, al final del día su vida se había vuelto un suplicio.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro, Kyoko"

Fue lo único que murmuró Yui, mirando a su amiga a los ojos con una melancolía infinita reflejada en sus orbes cafés, la garganta seca y una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios. Yui se alejó de Kyoko y le dio la espalda sin atreverse a mirar atrás, utilizando toda su templanza para no voltear, sabía que si lo hacía iba a cometer un gran error.

Kyoko se quedó allí inmóvil, con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza mientras observaba a su mejor amiga perderse entre los pasillos, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, sabía que acababa de romperle el corazón a su mejor amiga, no porque esta tuviese sentimientos románticos hacia ella, sino porque acababa de convertirla en lo que Yui tanto odiaba, la acababa de convertir en una mentirosa más.

* * *

_¿Bastante dramático? Quise no excederme con eso pero supongo que no lo conseguí como esperaba. Realmente no lo tenía pensado como un long fic, pero las ideas siguieron de largo y decidí modificarlo para que se acoplara a la historia que tenía en mente. La frase inicial no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, por lo menos aún no se conecta, no sé si en un futuro esto cambie...es solo una de esas frases que surgen en un momento inesperado, fue un amigo quién la inspiro, estabamos conversando y casualmente salió esto y fue lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic en primer lugar así que debería agradecerle puesto que sin él no hubiera escrito nada, en fin...creo que debería dejar de divagar. _

_ Espero les haya gustado, y les repito: no va a hacer una historia triste, es decir pueden haber momentos tristes en algunos capítulos pero no pienso hacer toda la historia triste, como decía en el comienzo esta es la historia de Yui, más explicitamente aspectos de su pasado que van a ser fundamentales para la trama y va a explicar muchas cosas de ella en los próximos capítulos el fic esta ambientado de tal forma que han transcurrido dos años después del ultimo capítulo de la segunda temporada es decir que Ayano,Chitose, Kyoko y Yui tienen dieciséis y Sakurako, Himawari, Akari y Chinatsu quince, como verán Kyoko y Ayano están juntas sin embargo va a ser un fic Yui/Kyoko aunque no muy pronto, va a haber una historia y ellas se irán dando cuenta de lo que sienten por la otra paulatinamente. _

_No va a ser tan cursi cómo mis otras historias, en este fic se van a ver también el deseo carnal y la mayoría de sentimientos confusos que surgen al ser adolescente, Akari y Chinatsu aparecerán de manera más activa y probablemente terminen juntas, pero aún no estoy muy segura de eso. Por supuesto Ayano y Chitose van a aparecer y quizás también Himawari/Sakurako, pero sería de forma secundaria y sin tanto protagonismo. Voy a tratar de serle fiel a la personalidad original de los personajes pero aún así van a haber ciertos cambios, dos años no pasan en vano, ¿no?_

_Sí creen que vale la pena me gustaría ver sus reviews, saber que opinan de esto así que cualquier review es bien recibido, si tienen dudas o algo las resolveré en la próxima actualización o mediante un PM sin embargo quería terminar de actualizar Shadows antes de seguir con esto. Supongo que eso también podría cambiar inesperadamente y en el momento menos pensado termine publicando más de este fic._

_En fin, espero les agrade._

_Hasta pronto._

_Alexis Gray._


End file.
